I dare you to
by goddess of trix
Summary: This starts how most things start out...a simple game of truth or dare. But when Callie, OC, gets dared to stay in the Forbidden Forest, what the girls thought was just a game of truth or dare might turn out to be more. Rest of summary inside.
1. Truth or Dare

Konnichiwa, friends. I haven't update on my other things in awhile and I promise I will, but until then, here's another story by Goddess of Trix AKA Moi!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This starts how most things start out...a simple game of truth or dare. But when Callie, my OC, gets dared to stay in the Forbidden Forest for a day, what the girls thought was just a game of truth or dare might turn out to be more than the girls bargained for, but what's worse is when they involve the Weasley Twins. Rated T just in case. Character Deaths

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dare you to...

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

"Callie, truth or dare?" asked Alicia.

"Dare," I replied, having a feeling I was going to regret it.

"I dare you to..." She hesitated as she thought, but then a mischievious smile played on her lips. "I dare to ask Fred out."

I glared at her and stuck out my tongue. Then a plan for revenge came into my head. "Alicia, dare or dare?" I asked, knowing that she always seemed to pick truth when I asked because she knows that I know who she has a crush on.

I love the way Katie, Angie, Alicia, and I play Truth or Dare. When we play, anything goes.

"Dare," groaned Alicia.

I grinned slyly. "I dare you, Alicia, to ask Lee Jordan out on a date."

A look of shock crossed her face, then she settled down and asked Katie if she chose truth or dare. But before turning away I saw a look of revenge cross her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this is really short, but I decided to cut it off there. I should have more of everything up soon.

And arigato to all my faithful readers...pahshaw. (As if...) I don't even have any readers.

Anyway, please R&R. I'd really appreciate it.

_**Loky**_


	2. Veritaserum

Here's the next chapter. Still short like the first one but it'll get longer, I promise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dare you to...

Chapter 2: Veritaserum

After that little game of Truth or Dare, I wrote down all theat I got dared to do. Let me read the list:

1. Spend a night in the Forbidden Forest. Only thing aloud is a wand.

2. Humiliate Draco infront of the whole school. (My pleasure.)

3. At lunch tomorrow, slip some of the veritaserum into Fred's, George's, and Lee's drinks.

4. Ask Fred out on a date. (Talk about strange.)

"When should all the dares be done by?" asked Angelina.

'That's a good question. Not too soon I hope.' I don't want to ask Fred out. I don't even like him that way.

I looked at Alicia, who had a smug grin on her face. She looked at Angelina and answered, "This time next Thursday."

"Sure," I agreed. Did she not realize that she had just sealed her own fate? "That should be long enough for you to ask Lee Jordan on a date," I said cooly, leaving the room. I turned around and saw an "Uh-oh" look cross her face.

'Do I really have to put the Veritaserum into their drinks?' I thought to myself as I entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi Callie!"

I turned to see fiery red hair. "Hi Fred. Hi George. Hi Lee." My light brown hair hid my violet eyes well because the trio didn't notice the sadness in them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Do I have to do it?' I thought to myself as I entered the potions classroom. "And how should I humiliate Draco?" I whispered to myself. 'That's it. I'm not going to do it.'

I entered Snape's ingredient closet and found what I was looking for.

I slipped the Veritaserum into my pocket and headed back up to the Gryffindor tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has some potental right? R&R

_**Loky**_


	3. Pranks and Roses

Hi and thank you to my one and only reviewer: SiriuslyPadfoot101

This next chapter is a little longer then the last two and the next chapter will be up later.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pranks and Roses

When I woke up I found that I couldn't get out of bed. I was all tangled up in my sheets.

"What did I dream last night?"

I got up and got dressed.

'How am I going to slip this into Malfoy's drink?' I asked myself slipping the Veritaserum into my pocket.

I headed out of the room and found a red rose and a white rose outside the room that Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and I share.

I picked them up and walked back into the room to put the roses in a vase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad I have at least one friend in all the houses," I muttered to myself, climbing out of the portrait hole

When I came out I found Ella, my friend in Slytherin, waiting for me.

"Hey Ella," I said, giving her a hug. "I thought you went to Beauxbatons this year."

"My mom said it didn't work out as well as she had thought it would at her job. That was the only reason we had moved in the first place. Besides, I almost died of sheer hatred. I can not stand those preps."

"Same old Ella. I missed you." I remembered about the Veritaserum in my pocket. "You still hate Draco more than ever, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I handed Ella the Veritaserum. "Do you think you could slip a couple drops into his drink?"

"No problem," she said with a mischievous grin.

We walked down to the great hall, chatting all the while.

"You should," Ella said, excitement written all over her face. I had just finished telling her about the dares.

"Hey Callie," Alicia greeted me.

She leaned over and whispered, "Did you bring the Veritaserum," in my ear.

I shook my head. "I didn't think that was fair to do to our friends," I whispered back.

"So, it's still up in the room?" said Alicia not whispering.

I shook my head again. "I gave the Veritaserum to Ella."

Lee, Fred, and George had just sat down and were listening intently. "She's your Slytherin friend, right?" asked George.

I nodded.

"What are you planning on doing with it?" asked Lee.

"You'll see," I said with a smug grin.

I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Ella slip a few drops of the Veritaserum into Draco's drink while nobody was paying attention.

Draco reached for his cup of orange juice and took a drink. About a second later he blurted out some very interesting things.

Here are some of those things: "I have the hugest crush on Callie Sanderson!", "I don't like Parkinson at all. I think she is ugly as hell!", and "I cheat on all my potions tests!"

By the time the Veritaserum had worn off, Draco looked stunned, Pansy looked hurt, and everybody else was laughing like crazy.

"Nice prank Callie," said the twins at the same time.

"That was awesome Callie," said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Ella behind me. "Couldn't have done it without you, Ella." I scooted over so she could sit down.

"Who knew," sighed Ginny as she sat down on the other side of me. "I feel so sorry for you."

"Don't worry," I said looking at her. "If he tries anything, I'll turn him into a toad."

Later that night

It was later that night and I told Ginny about the roses I'd found outside the door earlier that day.

"I don't know who sent them," she said avoiding my eyes.

I was pretty sure she did know, but figured it might be a touchy subject, so I didn't keep on the subject. Instead, I changed the subject to something else, and she seemed to relax a bit.

Ginny's POV:

"The weirdest thing happened to me this morning before breakfast," said Callie. "I found roses outside my door. A white rose and a red rose."

At first I had no idea what she was talking about but when I heard her say one was white and one was red I had an inkling of who it might have been. "I wonder who it was," I said glancing over at the Fred and George who were pretending to read a magazine, but were secretly listening to our conversation.

Fred looked at me and ran a finger across his throat.

"It's just so odd to get flowers. It's never happened to me before," sighed Callie. "You wouldn't happen to know who sent them, would you, Ginny?"

"I don't know who sent them," I said as I purposely avoiding her eyes. I could feel myself tense up but relaxed as she decided to change the subject.

* * *

Hello and thak you for reading. This has been I Dare You To...

Good bye and good night,

**_Loky_**


	4. Into the Forest

Hi guys. I've updated things on my other profile too. The link is in my profile.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Into the Forest

"Katie, Angelina, Alicia," I said, shaking each of them gently until the woke up. "I'm going to do the Forbidden Forest dare now. I'll see you tomorrow morning," I said turning to leave the room.

"Wait," said Alicia grabbing my arm. "If you don't want to do the dare, you don't have to, Callie," she said looking worried.

"Don't worry. I won't go in past the first couple rows of trees," I said turning around and grinning. "I'll have my wand with me anyway. Besides, I need time to think of how to ask Fred out with out it being to weird. We're best friends, after all. And I don't want to ruin my friendship with him."

Alicia went pale. "I forgot about that dare," she said.

"We can double if that would make you feel better, Allie," I said giving her a hug.

"I'd like that," she nodded.

I opened the door to find another single red rose and a single white rose as the morning before.

"Looks like Callie has a secret admirer," teased Alicia.

"I wonder who it is?" I asked heading out the door.

I left the common room and the rest of the castle without any trouble. It is Saturday after all.

After I got onto the grounds, I muttered an invisibility spell, and made my way to the Forbidden Forest. Once I was in the forest, I layed down against a tree thought. 'Fred? Would you like to hang out together at Hogsmeade?' "No, too casual." 'Fred? Could we go to Hogsmeade together?' "No. That just sounds too desperaste."

After about ten minutes of this, I decided I was I tired. I was almost out when--Crack! Crunch. Crunch.

I sat bolt upright, wide awake. The sound had come from the trees to my right.

I panicked. I shouldn't be here. I didn't want to get caught!

Crunch. Crunch.

Too late. Professor Snape walked right out of the trees.

He didn't even seem aware that I was there. I looked at myself and almost laughed. I got freaked out for nothing. I'd never even removed the charm!

But back to Snape: Why was he here? Running through the trees? And futher into the forest?

I decided to follow him--(It's times like these, I wonder if I'd ever be a good Auror.)--but eventually got lost because he took so many dang twists and turns. Consequently, I lost him. That was, until I hissing among the trees. I followed the noise and came across a clearing. The clearing was quite nice. It had a river flowing through it, lush green grass, Snape, the snakes he was talking to.

DOUBLE TAKE! What was that? Snape talking to snakes?

I turned and ran, but not stepping on a twig. (Hate those things. Always around when I'm trying to be sneaky.) I didn't wait to see if anyone was chasing me, I just kept running. Thing is, after all those twists and turns I was lost. Plainly and simply lost.

After what seemed like an eterenity of running, I ran out of the forest and into--

"Oooff!"

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina.

"Snape...forest...snakes," I pointed at the forest behind me.

Katie muttered the counter spell and I turned visible again.

"Now tell us--in full--what happened," suggested Alicia.

I glanced at the forest behind me then back at my three friends and shook my head. "Not here," I whispered.

We made our way to the Hogwarts castle and into the Gryffindor common room. We were the only ones there besides Fred, Lee, and George.

"Now tell us what happened, Callie," coaxed Angelina.

"I was thinking about...something." I stole a look at the group, my eyes lingering on a little longer on Fred, before glancing back at the floor. "After about ten minutes of thinking I almost fell asleep. I was almost asleep when I heard a twig snap, then Snape walked into the clearing I was in. I followed him and then lost him but heard hissing and found him in a clearing talking with snakes." I paused before saying, "Did you know Snape was a Parsel-tongue?"

"I know from the beginning that he couldn't be trusted!" exclaimed Lee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you guys don't mind helping me look for it," I said.

We were all scattered out among the trees searching for that clearing I had followed Snape to.

"Nevermind," I said shaking my head. "We're obviously not going to find it tonight...And I think it's dinner time."

We headed back for dinner although I was defintely thinking of hanging back to search for the clearing. We had been searching since lunch with no luck. That's at least a good five hours. I wanted to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep and dreamed the whole thing up.

"You coming, Cals?"

I turned and saw Fred and George waiting for me. "I'm comming guys!" I called running after the others.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

_**Loky**_


	5. Ask Him

I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this! I guess I just fell out of my HP groove, because I also stopped updating the others too. I promise I will finish the and the rest of them. I've recently come up with more ideas for other HP stories. One of them kinda plays off Sirius' last scene in OotP. It's what happens to Sirius after he falls through the veil and...other stuff that I can't mention or it'll ruin the story.

Anyway, enought of my chitter-chatter. READ!

* * *

Chapter 5: Ask Him

It was two days later when I finally got the courage to ask Fred to Hogsmeade.

"Fred?" I asked as we left the Great hall after dinner. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" I added when Lee and George wouldn't stop following us.

"Sure. Are you sure George can't come with us though?"

"Positive," I said, veering away from the crowd that was heading toward the Gryffindor tower and toward the Room of Requirement.

"So?" he asked once we got there.

"Fred?" I asked with a pause not quite knowing how to put the next part. My eyes focused on the ground before asking, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" in a quiet voice.

"Well," he started.

I looked up then looked back down to the ground, afraid he was going to say no.

"I'll go with you--"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Under one condition."

I looked back up at him expecting the worst.

"George has to be able to come along too."

"So...it's a date?"

"Three-way," he replied, smirking.

"Sounds great!" I said exiting the room. "Fred?" I asked once we were out in the hall. "Does Lee have a girl friend?" I asked.

"No, but he likes a certain girl and I promised I wouldn't tell anybody."

"Who?" I asked knowing he wasn't about to tell me.

"Nope," he said lightly shaking his head.

"Is it..." I paused for effect, "Alicia?"

He looked at me. "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess," I said, smirking. "He should ask her out. She likes him," I said before walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Callie," said George casually as he and Fred sat on either side of me on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey what?" I asked as I put my book down.

"You know the roses?" asked George.

"Well, they were both from me and George," said Fred. Both twins ducked their heads. Where they _blushing_?

"So that's why Ginny was being so secretive about it earlier," I said. It all suddenly made sense.

"Fred gave you the red roses and I gave you the white roses."

"Aww…" I cried, hugging them both. "You guys are the greatest!"

* * *

I know it was short. All of the chapters have been short, I've noticed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I should have the chapter up in a week or so.

**_Trix_**


	6. A Day of Fun

Chapter 6: A Day of Fun

Finally it was Saturday which meant—

"Hogsmeade!" I shouted in the common room. I was defiantly excited. This day was going to be the best day ever!

On the way to Hogsmeade Fred, George, and I talked. "Hey guys?" I asked kinda quietly.

They both looked at me. "Yeah?" they asked simultaneously.

"There is a church service today and I was wondering if I could bring you two?" They looked at each other but I continued. "It's just that with you-know-who on the loose you never know what could happen next. It doesn't matter if you die doing the right thing because you won't go to heaven if you aren't save by Jesus." I could feel the tears coming. "You just never know what will happen next and I want to see you two in heaven." I broke down in tears and hugged them both. "I love you both," I whispered.

"Shhhh," soothed George. "It's okay," he whispered into the top of my head.

"We love you too and we'll go with you, Callie," soothed Fred.

* * *

"My friends," said the preacher, "death doesn't care whether you're young or old, good or bad, or if you have friends and family or if you're a lone wolf who lives in a cave! And it doesn't matter to God if you helped defeat Voldemort in the war. If you're not a Christian and have a relationship with His son, Jesus, He won't accept you into heaven. 

"Now, I want those who don't know Him and want a relationship with Him to come up. Don't worry about what those around you will think about you. We all had to accept Him at one point in our lives and I know everyone you know will be joyous that you did. We don't know when we will die and we can't take chances, Friends. Life is short; enjoy it to its fullest!"

Just then the music started. It was "The Light" by Michelle Tumes. That is one of my favorite songs and I think fits this situation.

I turned to the twins to see they were no longer sitting next to me but that they were making their way up front.

My jaw dropped and I was almost brought to tears. I never thought it would be that easy. I love them…I really do.

Once they sat back down, I gave them both giant hugs. "I love you guys," I whispered.

"We did it for you, Callie," they whispered.

After the service we went to Zonko's and bought a few things. Later we went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and then we went back to the castle.

"Wait here, Cals," said Fred.

"Yeah, let us put this away and then we want to show you something," added George.

They climbed the stairs and then came back down.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Outside," they replied simultaneously.

I followed them into the Forbidden Forest without a complaint. I'm the one who snuck in, in the first place.

"First," said George as Fred took a blindfold out of his pocket, "we have to blindfold you."

Fred put the cloth over my eyes and they both took my hands.

"Guys? Where are we going?" I asked after I tripped over a tree-root for what seemed like the millionth time.

"We're here," said Fred as George removed the blind-fold.

I gasped as I looked around. "It's beautiful," I said with a pause and looked around. "But it looks awfully familiar." I hesitated as I thought. "It looks like…No, it can't be…But it…can't be…it has to be."

"Any particular reason you're not making any sense, Callie?" asked George.

I chose my word carefully. "I think this is the same area that I saw Snape talking parsel-tongue," I said slowly.

After a bit we decided to head back to the castle.

* * *

"Imperio!" whispered a voice in the darkness of the castle. "Now go. Kill them."

* * *

Fred, George, and I made our way back to the castle. 

"So that's where you saw Snape?" asked Fred.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

Just then Draco stepped out from behind a wall.

"What do you want Malfoy?" hissed Fred.

"Sod off, Ferret-face," growled George.

Draco aimed a hex in our direction and it seemed to be heading toward me. Fred jumped in front of me just in time, but got hit in the process.

I caught the scent of charred flesh.

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" I snarled.

We kept this up for a while until all three of us hit the ground. "You won't…get away with this…Malfoy," I struggled to say. I collapsed.

* * *

"You have done my bidding," hissed the same voice form the darkness. The spell released Malfoy from its grip.

* * *

Draco looked upon the bloody bodies before him and then down at his robes. A wave of dizziness swept over him. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Callie!" he shouted in anguish and grief as he fell to his knees. "What have I done?" Guilt swept over the boy as he searched for a pulse in the girl. When he was sure that she was still alive he brought her to the hospital wing with a note and left her outside the door.

* * *

I'm sorry to those of you who don't like talking about church and stuff. I was thinking about one of the lines I put in my outline for this story, and on Easter Sunday I came up with this and I thought it would be good to put in there.

And the whole Malfoy feeling sorry for Callie? Well if you don't remember you should re-read chapter 3: _Pranks and Roses_.


End file.
